dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Ystina (New Earth)
. When the queen later came to bathe in the cauldron and ensure her immortality, Ystina sprang out and ambushed her. In the ensuing battle, the young knight stabbed Gloriana through the chest and sliced off a significant portion of the Sheeda-Queen's face, but was unable to kill her, and ended up being thrown off of Castle Revolving, saved only by the sudden intervention of Vanguard (Gloriana, meanwhile, died shortly after, betrayed by one of her minions and killed in a collision with the Bulleteer.) Infinite Crisis Her quest over, Ystina has since aided other heroes in the battle for Metropolis, and in World War III. She has also enrolled at the H. S. Johnson School for Heroes, resigned to a lifetime spent so far away from her own time. She was recently approached by Red Devil, who sought to offer her a membership in the Teen Titans, but she mistook him for a hostile demon and attacked him, causing him to flee. When a future version of the Titans called the Titans Army invaded the present, Ystina was seen among their number. | Powers = * : Ystina has not only drunk from the Holy Grail but she has spent a significant period of time submerged in the Cauldron of Rebirth; which granted her immortality but left her untainted due to her pure soul. ** | Abilities = * : Shining Knight has flown her winged horse into battle countless times. She's become quite the aerial combatant as well as using her connection with Vanguard to preform incredible aerial feats. * : Shining Knight has been trained by King Arthur himself as well as his knights of the round table. She has fought in countless battles since then including large scale wars. * : Shining Knight has, sometimes unwittingly, lead the Seven Soldiers of victory into battle with their toughest opponents with a great tactical ability which belayed her stature within her own time period. * : Shining Knight has always been good with a sword. She has practiced and dreamed of becoming a knight since she could remember. Her swordsmanship is what caught the attention of her fellow knights and it remains her favored form of combat. * : Shining Knight saved the world in countless timelines more than once and very much due to her planning and efforts towards victory. Using her team's abilities to their maximum she has lead even the Seven Soldiers to victory on uncertain terms. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Medieval Armor | Transportation = * Vanguard: A winged horse descended from the mythical Pegasus, capable of human speech and possibly able to shoot energy beams from his eyes. Vanguard is very protective of his knight, and seems to share a psychic bond with her. | Weapons = * Caliburn: Sword of King Arthur, which is only capable of being wielded by someone "pure". | Notes = | Trivia = * In the past and her original time, Ystina bound her breasts to make herself look like a boy in order to become a knight. In modern times, she abandoned the practice as it was unnecessary. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Time Travelers Category:Knights of the Round Table members Category:2005 Character Debuts Category:Medieval Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Time Displaced